


The Prince of Pain

by Sh1k4r1



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gore, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Psychological Torture, Reader-Insert, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Violence, Whump, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1k4r1/pseuds/Sh1k4r1
Summary: Captured by Niflheim, your beloved Noctis and you become Ardyn's new plaything.





	The Prince of Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is rather brutal so read at your own risk.

**The room is too bright.** Fluorine lamps are burning incandescent in an incessant buzz, the beams reflecting on the sleek steel walls not leaving a single corner of shadow to take relief. It takes a while for your watery eyes to adjust to the dazzling atmosphere, your surrounding slowly turning from blur to reality. Too scared to look around, you find yourself staring at the metal floor, the shiny surface interrupted only by a drain at the center of the room. You shiver as you realize you are not alone in the chamber; a man, stripped to his pants is standing over the sewer, his wrists clutched by heavy chains anchored to the walls to hold him in place. His face is hidden by a black hood, yet your heart sinks at the sight; nothing on Eos could keep you from recognizing that toned alabaster body altogether, that luscious silken skin having brushed against yours too many times for you to forget. With shaky hands you remove the hood from his head, a groan escaping from Noctis's lips as a wave of sharp brightness pierces his midnight blue eyes.

"[Y/N]..." He mutters, leaning forward to seek your embrace, his movements restrained by the iron gripping his arms. _What the hell is going on._ You don't make him wait for your touch, cupping his cheeks with your hands and tenderly laying your forehead against his, tasting his warm sweet breath on you lips. "It's okay Noct, I'll take you away from here." You try to reassure him, swallowing hard to fight away the tears stinging on the corners of your eyes. You are looking around the room in search for something to open the locks imprisoning your lover's wrists, when something sinister catches your attention; on the left corner of the chamber is a cart, similar to those you would imagine surgeons use, the glossy surface displaying an ominous amount of threatening tools. Scalpels, pliers, needles and other appliances whose purpose you don't want to know. You feel as if glacial fingers had wrapped around your heart, crushing it and tugging it out of your chest. You are stuck in a torture chamber.

"Hello, lovelies. It's time to play a game." A ringing voice resonates in the air, horror spreading in you guts as those simple words are confirming your deepest fears. "You psychotic bastard! What do you want from us!" You shout, shaking with anger, fists clenched so tight your fingernails are digging into your palms. "You're a smart little one, [Y/N], I guess you already figured out what I want." The voice sounds rather amused, the image of a smirk appearing on Ardyn's lips making you shudder with a new wave of burning rage. "[Y/N] what's going on?" Noctis asks, concern transpiring from his voice despite his attempt at staying calm; handcuffed at the center of the room the Prince can't see the dreadful instruments stocked behind him, standing unaware of the ominous fate awaiting him. "[Y/N] is going to tickle that royal skin of yours, my dear." Ardyn chuckles, the glacial grip on your heart tightening, making your head dizzy with terror. _This can't be happening_. Whatever the consequences are, you're not going to hurt Noctis, you decide. "I know what you're thinking [Y/N] sweetness. But I am afraid refusing leads to an outcome you don't want." The delight in the Chancellor's tone makes bile rise from your stomach, hatred engulfing your whole. "I don't care what you do to me, I'm not going to touch him!" You yell, tears cluttering your lashes as you grit your teeth not to let them fall. "So naive [Y/N]. I'm doing nothing to you. If you don't torture the Prince then I'll kill him." The freezing room falls silent, the paleness appearing on Noctis's face knocking breath out of you. You love the Prince more than anything, he is your soul mate, your one and only. Of course, you can't bear the thought of him dying, especially if it's caused by your own weakness; but you cannot stain your hands with his blood either, even if it means saving him. There is no choice, you are going to lose either way.

"Noct I'm sorry..." You whisper, too afraid to look him in the eyes. "It's okay, it's not your fault." Noctis's voice sounds a bit coarse, he's clearly scared as much as you are but he's doing his best to keep it together. "Can you... Kiss me?" Again the slightest hint of hesitation as the Prince pronounces his request. You finally find the courage to look at him, the sad smile on his lips crushing your chest. _How can you hurt him?_ You feathery brush his cheek with your fingers before pushing your lips against his. It's always so good to kiss him, every time feels like the first, a million butterflies fluttering in your stomach. But now it's different, there's grief and apology in the way you tickle his lip with your tongue, tender bites before you go in deeper screaming how sorry you are. Because nothing is ever going to be the same. You don't want to let go but eventually you have to, the hardest task of your entire life awaiting you. "Oh my, so romantic! Now, [Y/N], would you mind taking a scalpel from the cart?" The Chancellor's mockingly words make your blood freeze. _Please no._ "I love you." Your lover's voice trembles, but not as much as yours. "I love you too."

Your hand shakes as you grip the scalpel; it looks hideous, you don't want to use it. _You don't want to use it on him._ You hear Noctis gulp as you walk towards him, the tense smile on his face a vain attempt to reassure you. "I can't." You murmur, eyes filling with burning tears. You shouldn't cry in front of him, he needs you to be strong. "You can. And I can take a couple of stabs, it's not gonna kill me." He laughs, the look in his eyes betraying how scared he actually is. You take a step forward, the scalpel held so tight your knuckles are white. "Do it." The Prince orders, taking a deep breath as he awaits for the pain to come. He hisses through gritted teeth as you slash the skin of his chest, cutting flesh a few inches below his collarbone. He doesn't flinch, standing still as a trail of blood starts spilling from the gash you are slowly opening. Tears are running down your face, burning streams of regret and sorrow as you look your loved one suffer. "See? It wasn't that bad." Noctis is trying to smile but his distressed breathing lets out how in pain he really is. "I'm sorry." You murmur, gently stroking the Prince's sweaty hair before drawing the blade against his ribs, hitting bone. "Fuck. This hurts." He groans, biting on his lip not to let out a cry but still not drawing away. He cannot afford to let out too much since it's already hard enough for you to see him like this. "J-just three more." You sob, cutting through the other side of his ribcage, Noctis again is not wincing but hot tears are starting to stain his pale cheeks. The fourth wound, a deep slash along his breastbone, makes him sigh, and by the fifth cut he is finally sobbing. You lose your grip around the scalpel, the devilish tool falling on the floor with a cling, the cold sound of metal hitting metal echoing in the room. Noctis is a bloody mess in front of you, his marble skin maimed by the macabre cuts you carved in his flesh. You want to hold him close but there's no way you can do it now without causing him more pain. So you caress his cheek wiping away the tears, him leaning forward craving your touch. "It's almost over." You promise, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"We have a tough Prince here." Ardyn mocks, a fresh wave of sickening terror running down your spine. "We should break a couple of his bones, perhaps." Noctis's eyes widen in terror, yet brave as he is he finds the strength to clench his teeth and encourage you. He can take some more. "Just do it, I'm going to be fine." So you take a heavy hammer-like tool from the cart and step towards your lover. _You'd do anything to switch places, to sooth his pain_. The Prince nods at you before you lift the horrid device, forcefully smashing it against his ribs. He screams as bones shatter. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Your ears are still ringing, his cry haunting you as you sob, cuddling his hair in a useless attempt to give him some relief. "I'm okay, just need to breathe." He groans with effort as he tries to catch his breath. The position he's stuck in, arms held high by chains, isn't doing him any favor, keeping his aching chest stretched. You hope some bone shard didn't pierce his lungs as you watch him struggle for air, a deep blue bruise already spreading on his side. "Please stop! It's enough!" You yell. You can't bear it anymore, it hurts too much to watch Noctis suffer. _It hurts too much to be the cause of his pain_. 

"Not yet, my dear [Y/N]. Now it's time to stab him." The Chancellor sounds as entertained as ever, watching the gruesome show he is directing. You gag as bile rises up your throat, clenching your teeth not to vomit. By now Noctis is struggling to stand on his feet, his body incessantly trembling from blood loss and agony. He looks so tired, his pretty face grimacing as he tries to endure the excruciating pain. "There's no need to be upset, I'll give you a potion to heal him afterwards."

The promise of getting a chance to heal Noctis isn't making your task any easier as your fingers wrap around the decorated shaft of a dagger. Ardyn wants you to stab the Prince five times before you get a potion, meaning you need to be quick for him not to bleed to death. You step towards Noctis, weapon gripped tight as you cup his cheek with your free hand, pressing your lips against his in a passionate kiss. And then you shove the blade in his guts, hilt deep right under his ribs, making him jerk. You pull out just to pierce him again, a bit lower. He moans as the steel perforates his stomach, yet he doesn't let go of your kiss, making you taste his salty tears. The third stab makes him curl away with a whine, breathing heavily through gritted teeth as he tries to fight away the urge to cry. "Hurts." He groans, biting on his lip hard enough to break the soft skin, a trail of blood running down his chin. "I know, but you have to take two more." Noctis is stubborn enough to keep it together and force himself to stand still; he can't make it harder than it already is. You tighten the grip on the dagger, slippery with your lover's blood. Your head feels light, dazed as you stab his abdomen two more times making him scream; you need to be quick, with your hits grinding his guts into a bloody mess he's going to need the potion soon. You hear Noctis choke as he catches his breath, his crippled body twitching with spasms as a too overwhelming pain drenches his bowels.

"Give me the potion!" You yell, holding Noctis up as he's unable to stand on his own anymore, his skin frozen under you fingertips. "Please stay with me." You beg him, a shy smile peeking on his lips as he watches you with drowsy half lidded eyes. "Not going anywhere." He whispers, leaning towards you, his cheek pressed against yours.

"I am afraid one of those won't be enough." Ardyn's sadistic voice makes your head spin as he enters the room, the glass vial he breaks on Noctis's wounds not powerful enough to heal all the damage, only a few slashes stitching up completely. _How could have you trusted him_. As soon as the Chancellor closes the door behind him the chains holding Noctis up open with a clang, making you fall on your knees, the dying Prince still held close in your arms. "I'm so tired. I'm sorry [Y/N]." He murmurs, softly brushing your hair with his now free hand, his midnight blue eyes almost closed. "No please, you can nap later." You implore him, your voice cracking at every word. _Six no, you cannot lose him. You cannot be the one who killed him._ "I love you so much, please."

He's still breathing as he closes his eyes, yet you know he won't be doing it for much longer. You feel crushed by regret, you should have refused, by playing Ardyn's abominable game you only caused your lover to suffer. Your sight is blurred by tears but something shining on the floor catches your attention; the scalpel. You reach for it, your hand trembling as you wrap your fingers around it. The blade feels cold as you draw it across you left wrist, blood gushing in a stinging sensation as you sever the veins, cutting deep. You are shaking badly as you grip the knife with your other hand, you need to be quick before you fingers grow numb. You almost feel nothing as you slit your right wrist, your blood running down the drain together with Noctis's. You can hear the Prince's heart still beating as you lay your head on his chest, your body heavy from the blood loss. You feel so tired as you close your eyes.

The room is too bright when you wake up.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Thank you for reading!**  
>   
> 
> Please leave me a Kudos or a comment if you liked it, or tell me what you didn't like so I can improve my writing!  
> I intentionally left the end open so you can decide for yourself what happens next ~~or I can eventually make a sequel if you like~~


End file.
